<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho by peachpety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994463">Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety'>peachpety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Drarry Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horror Films, M/M, Muggle Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, crazy about each other, watch a horror film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Drarry Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 13 of Autumn Drarry, y'all! Today's prompt is "I told you this movie was too scary." This is for my sweetest friend, lovelynirish, my partner in drarry fanfic crimes. And toluene, thanks for putting up with my crazy. Enjoy! xo peach</p>
<p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy and Neville bustle into the 8th year common room, arms full of butterbeer and cider. Bowls brimming with popcorn trail in the air behind them.</p>
<p>“What movie have you picked out for us tonight, Theo?” Ron asks. He takes a butterbeer from Neville and settles down on the couch next to Harry. Harry covertly scoots his knee into the remaining empty spot on the other side.</p>
<p>“No worries, mate,” Ron chuckles, “I won’t take Malfoy’s spot.”</p>
<p>Harry’s heart skips a beat. “I’m not saving him a spot,” he sputters. True, Draco <em> had </em> sat next to Harry every Friday night for the past month, and <em> so what </em> if their pinkies had brushed up against each other. Repeatedly. It’s not as if Harry had <em> obsessed </em> about it for days. Ron snorts into his beer.</p>
<p>“Tonight, my pretties,” Theo announces, his giddy smile turning wicked, “we watch Alfred Hitchcock’s <em> Psycho</em>.”</p>
<p>Ron oohs and takes one of the popcorn bowls out of the air with grabby hands. “It’s another scary movie, yea?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Theo says, affronted. “It is Halloween.”</p>
<p>Neville groans from the squishy armchair. “But not too scary, right? That last gave me bloody nightmares!”</p>
<p>Pansy perches on the chair’s arm and ruffles Neville’s hair. “My poor sensitive lad.”</p>
<p>“I think you will really like this one!” Theo says. “It’s a frightening thriller deliberately meant to shock the audience.”</p>
<p>“Plus,” Hermione says, “it has what could be argued as the most effective slashing in Muggle movie history.”</p>
<p>Theo pauses fumbling with the electrical conversion device attached to the Muggle television and stares at Hermione. “You’re absolutely right,” he smiles slowly.</p>
<p>“I read up on Muggle slasher movies.” Hermione plays with the strings of her hoodie — Theo’s hoodie, Harry notes. “It’s quite fascinating.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Theo says, holding Hermione’s gaze. The moment expands.</p>
<p>Pansy throws popcorn. “Oh, just date already!”</p>
<p>Hermione huffs, blushing, and Theo focuses back on the television. Harry bounces his knee and glances toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms.</p>
<p>“He’ll be along soon, Potter,” Pansy says. “Don’t you fret, pet.” </p>
<p>“Who? Malfoy?” Ron asks. He glances at Harry and lifts his brow. “I’m sure he’s just <em> brushing up </em> on movie trivia.”</p>
<p>Harry gives him two fingers.</p>
<p>Hermione waves her hands. “Shush, it’s starting!”</p>
<p>Harry sighs and resigns himself to focusing on the movie, half-listening to Theo and Hermione seated on the floor discussing black and white film and camera angles. He only looks to the empty hallway, like, twice. Four times, tops. </p>
<p>On the screen, Janet Leigh steps into the shower. The shadow looms, knife raised, and a voice in Harry’s ear says, “<em>Boo! </em>”</p>
<p>Harry yelps, and Janet screams to the slashing chorus of the soundtrack. Neville’s popcorn goes flying amidst yelling as Pansy topples to the floor.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, Malfoy!” Ron cries, laughing.</p>
<p>“You psycho!” Pansy throws a well-aimed hex. “I hate you!” </p>
<p>“<b>I told you this movie was too scary!</b>” Neville says, clutching his chest and allowing Pansy to tend to him.</p>
<p>Malfoy laughs heartily and climbs long legs over the back of the couch to fold himself in between Harry and the couch arm.  </p>
<p>“You saved me a seat,” Malfoy says, smirking. “How sweet.” </p>
<p>Harry inhales Malfoy’s spicy scent, his heart scuttling about in his ribcage, his magic buzzing in his core. “You’re late,” he hisses.</p>
<p>“Aw,” Malfoy says, stretching his arm to rest on the couch behind Harry. “Did you miss me?”</p>
<p>Harry leans back his head to loll on Malfoy’s arm. With a slight shift of his eyes, Malfoy’s profile comes into Harry’s vision. He traces the blush blooming along the sharp line of Malfoy’s jaw, the delicate curve of his ear, the soft curl of his fringe worn long over his eyebrow. </p>
<p>He’s not sure when it happened but one day they’re arguing over quidditch stats, and the next he’s wondering about the taste of Malfoy’s lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did,” Harry says softly.</p>
<p>Malfoy cuts his wide eyes to Harry, and Harry looks away quickly, raising his head. Embarrassment heats his cheeks. <em> Bloody hell</em>. Did he really say that out loud? Something is happening on the screen, a car sinking into a pond, maybe? Harry makes a concerted effort to focus on the movie and not the boy next to him.</p>
<p>Fingers, tentative and soft, suddenly curl into the hair at the back of Harry’s head. Waves of bliss cascade down Harry’s body with every stroke to pool at the base of his spine. His eyes roll closed, and he bites his lip to keep from moaning aloud. </p>
<p>“I really am mad, you know,” Draco whispers, delicately working his fingers. He leans to Harry’s ear. “I’m mad about you.”</p>
<p>A slight turn of Harry’s head and their lips align. Breaths mingle, magic entwines, and the music on screen escalates. Harry looks into hopeful grey eyes and smiles. </p>
<p>“Psycho,” he says fondly, leaning in to finally get a taste of those lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me indulgently lurking on <a href="http://peachpety.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>